


haikyuu!! headcanons to make u smile

by driftinglines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Karasuno, M/M, Other, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shiratorizawa, and i love them, they're all dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftinglines/pseuds/driftinglines
Summary: it's all in the title my friend. haikyuu headcanons.most are gonna be gn readersome might be nsfw (all characters are aged up and of legal age!!)maybe i'll take requests yea sure??
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. satori tendou headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> okay we're starting with tendou because let me tell you i love this crackhead so much i can't put it into words that would make sense
> 
> cw: fourth one is a lil spicy; mentions of body dysmorphia (5th)

click [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mLfRvMQr1gAfd1KGaBVV6?si=ucCQ3HxURaSMycjcHhTSwA) for my inconspicuous tendou simp tunes (:

-uses they/he pronouns. very into mother mother if you catch my meaning.

-will probably call you angel because “when i'm with you i feel like i'm in heaven”

-look at this guy and tell me they don't smoke weed. i dare you.

-definitely bites. he doesn't even do it in a way that's sexual (well. not always. will leave bite marks on your thighs though. and neck/shoulders. and pretty much everywhere else. its so hot.) but they sometimes just bite/attempt to bite you if you put your hands anywhere near their face. he's like a snapping turtle and it is adorable.

-loves your body so much. like,,, so so much. having always felt insecure (has definitely struggled with body dysmorphia), they never want you to feel the same way so he compliments you all the time

-date nights include watching horror movies until the sun comes up (maybe you’ll build a pillow fort together??), exploring abandoned or generally creepy places together (let’s be real man’s a cryptid as is) and (if you’re in france with him) going to all the tourist hotspots and fucking with the pretentious french people who assume you’re just annoying tourists

-definitely on the autism spectrum.

-gives absolutely top tier hugs (forehead kisses anyone???)

-self indulgent because i’m a tall whore but if you’re around his height their hugs will somehow be even better bc your foreheads will be pressed together and i mean ???what else are they supposed to do but kiss that beautiful cute handsome face of yours??

-if you’re taller than they are good news!!! it’s your turn to give the forehead kisses now!! and they love every second of it (i mean who wouldn’t pls someone give me a kiss on the forehead)

-loves holding your hand. a good amount of pda in general (would always make sure you’re comfortable though ugh consent king) but. holding your hand, fingers intertwined is just rlly special to them (remember three squeezes mean i love you)

-will info dump about his new favourite manga and it just makes them so happy when you actually care and listen and god i love this man they’re so soft.

-might wear makeup sometimes?? honestly gender is fake anyways and few people look this good with eyeliner so. yk.

-will steal your clothes but also loves it when you wear their clothes (if you're more femme and wear skirts every once in a while, he will wear them. and it looks so fucking good ((bc of their long ass legs)) )

-started growing their nails out after quitting volleyball

-tattoos!! (i'm thinking an a:tla one that has like the symbols of the four elements with just a bit of colour done in a watercolour kinda style??)

-has a tongue piercing; an eyebrow piercing; multiple lobes; an industrial and a rook piercing

-has a rlly soft voice and is such a great singer (rlly likes serenading you)


	2. koushi sugawara headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love this man so much he is so soft god.
> 
> cw: mentions of weed in the third one; the last ones are kinda spicy~

currently working on a suga simp playlist. once i finish it you'll be able to click [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/39JQdNtvCwpTViZ7ls1SNq?si=j29q1qBHRW6IKSCZfqsU-Q) <3

-pda. so much pda he cannot take his hands off of you for too long he always has them either on your ass (he’s an ass man) or around your waist or is holding your hand and he doesn't care if anyone sees

-in fact he will full on make out with you in pretty much any public space

-smokes weed but doesn't drink

-he calls you sweetheart

-loves seeing you in his clothes (especially his karasuno jacket or his volleyball jersey)

-will sometimes steal your clothes too

-the best hugger.

-likes experimenting with his more effeminate side

-has a small tattoo that says “let boys be feminine” near his collarbone

-if he walks in on you doing your makeup he will definitely watch completely mesmerized and maybe ask you if you’ll put blush and highlight on him too

-no matter how dominant he is he loves being cuddled and he will absolutely sit in your lap if you’re taller than him

-had an intense emo phase and you guys will totally vibe to mcr and the likes together

-might get like a scandalous ear piercing or two after he leaves karasuno

-really loves nail polish

-horrible cook but so good at baking idk how he does it either but it seems to work so i’m not complaining

-loves to cosplay with you

-body worship. god he loves your body so much and he makes sure you know it

-definitely into some kinky shit

-he's loud like always moaning or whimpering if you tease him

-his moans are so pretty too

-it’s really easy to tease him but he will get his revenge.

-very dominant but always gentle and always asks if you're comfortable

-consent king!!!!

-aftercare is top notch no one can top him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i like doing the more spicy headcanons but i will never write full on smut it makes me ~uncomfortable~~
> 
> but yea totally let me know if you have any requests for characters/scenarios!!


End file.
